


Flesh Sword of the Berserk

by Gilgamesh69



Category: Berserk
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgamesh69/pseuds/Gilgamesh69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guts has his final battle with Griffith. And he has an ultimate weapon up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Sword of the Berserk

This is it. The final battle. After fighting a seven year trek on a boat and hordes of demons (including a rapey horse), Guts has now come face to face with Griffith and the God Hand made up of Slan, Void, Conrad and Ubik. "I never thought you'd live this long to finally catch up with me, old friend." Griffith said with subdued contempt. Guts then gave his signature "slasher smile" and replied, "It seems I have. Now it's time to finish what we started." Guts then tosses his Dragon Slayer sword to the side, confusing Griffith and the God Hand. The Berserker armors helmet latches onto Guts' head and then it's crotch region starts to glow. And then all of a sudden, a gigantic long mutant penis shoots out of Guts and stabs Void through his eye socket, killing him. Guts then smelled shit. It seems the God Hand defecated out of fear. They realize what this strange power is. A millennium and a half into the future in a 1980s ruled in secret by the God Hand, a man named John Holmes while he was vacationing in Cuba played a bootleg cabinet of Donkey Kong where DK kills Jumpman with his monkey meat spear. Holmes, who was personally effected by the God Hand, came up with an idea. He then bought some magic spells from a Yoruban mystic and began his research. He was able to turn his dick into a violent death machine. After testing it out on Fidel Castro and assassinating him, Holmes then fakes his AIDS related death and went into hiding and founded El Legión de Grandes Pollas, an organization dedicated to using their penises to defeat the God Hand. John Holmes, Peter North, Michael Fassbender, Richard Roundtree, Roberto Cabrera, and Toshiro Mifune put their "lethal cock essence" into the Berserker armor and sent it back in time to the Middle Ages so that the Chosen One, Guts would kill the God Hand this time. The God Hand doubted such a power existed but they're now seeing it with their own eyes. What they were seeing was a multicultural and multicolored hundred yard long man rocket. The color pattern made it look like a narrow but giant cow. Guts then slightly retracts his dong out of Void and swings it to hit Conrad and Ubik. Killing them instantly. Slan is now paralyzed with fear which makes Guts decide to tit fuck her for half an hour before ejaculating Cuban pepper juice on her face, melting her whole head. All that's left is Griffith, pissing his armor in fear. Guts then forces Griffith on his hands in knees. He then forces his football field dick into his colon. Griffith then screams, "GUTSU-SENPAI. IM ABOUT TO SHIT." Griffith then has demon diarrhea all over Guts' cow cock. It burns Guts a lot because of evil Griffith's shit is. Guts continues regardless, thrusting faster than a speeding bullet. After a whole week of violent raping, Guts shouts, "IM GONNA CUM. DIE!" Griffith yells, "NO DONT." Guts then shouts, "TELL ME WHY. TELL ME WHY. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. DONT KNOW WHY. DONT KNOW WHY. DONT KNOW WHY YOU AFRAID." Guts then cums, ejaculating the same pepper juice, melting Griffith and flooding the Eclipse, killing all demons turning the world back to normal. The Berserker armor thankfully protected Guts from the Cuban Semen Crisis. It then evaporated and Guts walked home back to his friends. Though he does have a gnarly evil poop burn on his dick, which will prevent him from doing his wife Casca for a good while. Regardless, he walks away from the field with a look of victory and hope for the future on his face. But he was left contemplating, "Why didn't this Holmes guy invent a magic condom for my now hideous scarred dick?"

THE END.


End file.
